Dragona: A Final Fantasy Tale
by KatarinaDragoon
Summary: Katarina struggles in life as a prospering Dragoon. Her brother hurts her in every way and she's built up by her friends. Real life jazz has been added and I got that idea from Silverstien! She's nice enough to let me borrow it!Dedicated to: Demian
1. Dragona: The Beginning

Dragona

Chapter I

Fog slowly rolled in heavily, tired from the early day. Vana'diel was silent on this Firesday morn. A Moogle House stood out from the rest in the San d'Orian residential area. A Mithra lay asleep on a Royal Oak Bed. Her Moogle had laid out her opaline outfit for the day. He had already put food, her other armor, and other needed supplies in the Mithra's pack. Katarina's polearm was waiting to be equipped and ready.

"Good morning, Mistress! It is a fine Firesday!" Katarina's chipper Moogle spoke to her.

"Mog, I don't want to get up! I'm sleepy!" She said throwing her closest pillow at him.

"Oh? What did ya do!" He asked after being tossed a little. Moogle placed Katarina's pillow back on her bed and sat on Katarina's bed in hopes of her telling him what happened.

"Well," Katarina started. She yawned and sat up to face Moogle. "I first went to battle in a group of friends from our linkshell! Doan came as well! Then, we went to do a San d'Orian mission for Jeuno!" She said with a smile.

"Wow!" Mog replied like a child hearing a daring story.

Katarina giggled and saw her dress outfit ready and waiting. "Thank you Mog!" She said giving him a hug before gliding out of bed and behind her folding screen. Katarina walked out and showed her favorite dress to Moogle. "I'm so happy Demian bought this for me!" She smiled.

"You're always happy Katarina!" Moogle laughed.

"You're right! And I'm proud of it!" Katarina giggled. She grabbed her pack and bid farewell to Moogle for the day then set off towards the chocobo stables. She paid the person at the stables and rode out. Just before, though, she changed her dress to a Kingdom Aketon her friend Pappyspackle let her have for her birthday.

The chocobo stopped short in La Thein Plateau. A Battering Ram had run right past. Katarina nudged the chocobo onward following the foul smelling beast. She caught up to it and did a Jump off of her chocobo and onto the Ram. She called out into the skies above her head. "Wuffi, my wyvern! Come and help me fight!" From the Heavens swooped a mighty wyvern. Wuffi was a soft name, but he packed a punch.

At the end of their fight Katarina was left with Ram skins and Ram horns. She cleaned them up and stuffed them into her pack. Katarina it was starting to rain so she put on her other group armor to keep the others clean and mounted her chocobo again with Wuffi following close behind.

Katarina reentered San d'Oria with speed and ran towards her home in a down pour. Wuffi perched on her shoulder. Katarina fumbled with the door and came inside to a warm fire and what she had not expected.

Her brother was sitting there on her chair staring at her intently. Katarina stopped and let Moogle take her bag. She bit her lip and walked a little closer.

"Stop. I just wanted to come and talk to you, sister." He said.

"And criticize me again." Katarina mumbled.

Her brother dismissed that and looked at Katarina again. "You should know that when you fight a notorious monster to wear your group armor. Also, you need to know to bring some Potions"

"I know that! I was riding a chocobo when I saw it, okay! I don't know why you're acting so strict! You always told me to loosen up! Take your own advice, Escard, and LOOSEN UP!" Katarina shouted before bursting out the door leaving her polearm and Wuffi there.

All Escard did was stand up and turn to the Moogle. "Thank you for letting me in. Give my regards to my sister when she returns" The Summoner of highest ranking walked off into the rain towards his new Moogle house in Jeuno.


	2. Dragona: Promivian

Dragona

Chapter 2

Katarina had stormed from her dreaded home into the cold gray down pour of San d'Oria. Her aqua blue wyvern whimpered and lay upon the silken sheets of Katarina's beautiful oak bed. Wuffi knew that something was wrong with Katarina's smiting brother. Never had he come into this dim and dull home and criticized Katarina like that before. He had always done it when he saw her, which was not often. Though. He was not as cold as ice like that.

Katarina's fire colored hair was drenched and her ice blue eyes started to fill with warm free falling tears. The snowy white silk opaline outfit she wore was soaking also. Katarina stopped at the towering fountain in Northern San d'Oria and sat on a dull stone bench with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was covered and she just let out one lonely sob. Soon enough a strong hand was put on one shoulder. Katarina thought it was her brother, Escard, seeking to apologize to her. She started to speak with a cracked, yet harsh, voice.

"About time, big brother, you have needed to apologize."

"Big brother? Why, I thought you could tell it was me!" A strong broad voice spoke. It was not her brother's voice, but Demian's.

Katarina smiled and turned to her betrothed. She stood up and hugged him caringly, crying on his shoulder. He sat down and put her in his lap, holding one quivering hand as he did so.

"What is wrong my love?" He asked her with worry edging his voice.

"My brother has done it once again! He has criticized me on something I could not control!" Katarina spoke as best she could even though she was aching for her brother's love and acceptance on the inside.

Demian just held her and rocked her gently to calm her troubled soul. Demian, a Paladin, is a knight that has learned some of the disciplines of the White Mage. He is one of the higher ranking of skill and of acknowledgement in Bastok. The Hume is from Bastok, but Katarina was from San d'Oria. Their countries feud secretly, but they will not let it stop them. His hair was golden as the Sun's and was cut low, just higher than his shoulders.

Katarina's ice blue eyes dried soon and she had fallen deep asleep. There have been times of where she'd cried herself asleep though she was seeking for answers. Demian took her back to her now cheerful and warm home, Escard left not too long before. He set her down gently on her Royal Oak bed. Soon he turned to the cream-colored Moogle and began chatting with him.

"So then why is Escard criticizing her like this?" He inquired still seeking information.

"He's just always had, ever since she began adventuring on her own. I guess because her mother came from Kazham and had abandoned Kat in San d'Oria and_then_ picked up by Escard's father when he was around six years of age; he had never really liked Katarina, to say the least. He might just try to be her brother, but he is not doing a great job of it." Moogle told the story with colors flowing from his words. It was Katarina's true tale, of how her brother acted around her and how she came to live here.

Demian took this into account and soon left after speaking a little more about Katarina's past. His mind filled with more thoughts 'Why would Escard act so harshly around her? I mean I know that Kat is different, but still….' his mind wondered off. Demian sighed and continued to his Rent-A-Room house in the darkened San d'Orian area.

Katarina dreamed rapidly. Visions of her past flew by like a play that was put on fast forward. She tossed and turned remembering her brother and her two sisters. The other two sisters had been lost in a feud between Windurst and Bastok.

"Kat? Katarina, where are you?" A voice emerged from the aqua and turquoise pearl in her pack. Moogle picked it up and Wuffi flew by his side.

"Katarina is asleep right now, kupo! But I'll give her a message when she wakes up? Who's this?" He asked trying to tell Wuffi to bring parchment and a quill. Wuffi helped out and brought the items back to Moogle as quick as he could fly.

"It's Doanadan, can you tell her we are waiting to go do that San d'Orian mission when she's ready?" Doanadan is a White Mage and a Summoner, but more so a Summoner. He is a Hume and one of Katarina's greatest allies and friends.

"You go it, kupo!" Moogle said and put down the pearl.

Soon enough Katarina awoke. She looked at Moogle and yawned. "What is it?" She asked stretching her legs and arms.

"Doanadan told us through the Linkshell! They're ready when you are, kupo!" Moogle said cheerfully. Kat gasped and hurried into her group clothes. Moogle had already packed her bag and saddle bags and handed her the Reborn Legacy pearl. Katarina took the pearl to her light rose lips and spoke.

"I am coming! I am so sorry that I am late!" She rushed down the streets with her polearm slung across her back worried they were ad with her. Wuffi was following at a break-neck speed above her. His figure looked like a bird at his height in the sky above.

Katarina streaked to a halt and slipped onto the pavement of Southern San d'Oria. She was very relieved she had not put on her opaline or it would have been ruined, mud stained and scratched, she might have had to call upon a cloth crafter to fix it. Doanadan helped her up and took her to the other four in their group.

Yaeko, Escard's girl friend and one of her best friends, was there. Her soft blond hair was tucked away in her Red Mage's hat, she was also Hume. Yaeko helped Katarina so much, she was so self-less and almost a sister to Kat.

Jules, a friend of Escard's and of the linkshell's, was there. She looked almost exactly like Yaeko, but her hair was loose from the Ninja armor she had on and her hair was a sandy blond. At her side was a box of ninjitsu scrolls. She may have to use them on their journey.

Shovah, once again one of Escard's friends, most of Katarina's friends came from Escard, stood along side Jules. He was a towering elvaan with coal black hair. His Samurai armor looked heavy compared to Katarina's soft Brigandine. He held a Great Katana in his hands at the ready.

Venir, Kat's friend and Escard's also, he was a Hume with the looks of Demian, but dirty blond, laughed at Katarina's appearance. Venir was also a Dragoon. He was in the Artifact armor of Dragoon, instead of Brigandine.

They all had a Teleport from Doan and came up safely on the Crag of Holla, it's ivory colored glory shining. The shattered telepoint was sitting there awaiting their entrance, it's blue shards sat there dully. Promivian Holla lay in its odd colors before them.

Doan adjusted his Evoker's Horn and straightened his artifact. "We ready to go?" He asked almost as soon as everyone got out of their trance-like state.

"I am." Kat nodded. She stripped of her higher experienced armor and put on some older armor more suitable for the Promivian. They took to a run and hurried inside the Crag. Katarina looked at the Large Apparatus and sighed. "Here we go…" She touched it and found she was inside Promivian Holla hearing a voice.

'Come Katarina' it spoke to her. "Yeah yeah I know I heard it before."

They set off and quietly stalked their way through to the Memory Receptacle. It was a harsh battle and the Stray were not letting up. "We have to defeat it! We have no choice!" Katarina shouted. She was saving Double Thrust for the major leader of the area, but quickly she used her strength and sent the Receptacle to its death. They trudged onward with Yaeko casting spells and Curing the group. Soon they came to a door way "That's it, that's the Promivian leader" Shovah spoke out trying to catch his breath after running for so long. The troupe nodded and prepared for the last fight. Everyone rested and healed and before they knew it the leader had appeared before them.

Katarina took out her lance. She was ready for him to try and hit her. "Wuffi! It's go time! Spirit Surge!" The Dragoon crest showed upon each of them and Katarina felt Wuffi's power come to her. She plunged into the monster and hurriedly stabbed at him and slashed. Shovah and Jules quickly joined in. Venir jumped high into the air and landed on the leader's back. Doan and Yaeko were casting franticly trying to keep everyone alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katarina slung her lance onto her back and walked out of Jeuno's infirmary. Her left arm was in a sling. "I can't write letters to Demian, I hope to see him soon!" Katarina spoke softly. Her head was bandaged and she had forgotten most of what happened in Promivian. She just knew that what ever happened left the rest of the group in the infirmary for many days to come. Melancholy Katarina walked into her Rent-A-Room in Jeuno. She sat on the bed and sobbed. Why had she asked to do Promivian? Why had she failed her brother? Too much was riding on her shoulders. Katarina just wanted to lay there and die.

"Don't cry kupo! You know… Doan and them asked to come with you, they wanted to help you Miss. Katarina." Moogle said hugging her with his little arms.

Katarina dried her tears and hugged Moogle back. "You're right, but I sure do hope they'll be alright!" With that she stood and paced in the room. "But what am I to do now? I'm not able to go home in this condition…"


	3. Dragona: The Shadow Lord

Dragona

Chapter 3

Katarina stood, amongst a crowd in Lower Jeuno. They were all her friends from the linkshell awaiting the arrival of their comrades coming back from a trip. She smiled up at the bright sun glinting down. The crisp air caressed her cheeks. Gaze turned downwards again hearing a cheer from the front of the crowd. She pushed her way through to see her friends. Pappyspackle walked at the head. Katarina did not much like the dragoon elvaan, but she clapped anyway. Doanadan walked behind Pappyspackle and smiled to Katarina in greeting. Kat waved to him happily. Shovah followed them and tried taking the limelight from Pappy. With a laugh Katarina looked back to see Jules kind of beat up. "Not again." Katarina spoke. She walked out to Jules. "To the infirmary again?" She asked.

Jules shook her head "Nah, I'm alright." She touched Katarina's bandaged arm. "You going to be alright? Promivian was not as easy as we had thought." Jules said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kat nodded. She gave Jules a hug and walked trough the crowd again and out to Ru'Lude Gardens. She sat on one of the benches near the San d'Orian Embassy. Her ice blue eyes grazed the surrounding area. It seemed she was looking for someone. Demian emerged from the Bastok Embassy.

"Hey, I got rank 10!" He stated ecstatically. Katarina cheered and jumped from her seat. She ran over and fell into his embrace. Her eyes glanced up to his with admiration. The two walked along Jeuno for a little wile before Demian asked Kat "Aren't you going to Windurst for Sobee and Raye?"

"Oh dear! Yes I am! I have to hurry so I can make it in time!" Kat exclaimed. She and Demian said their farewells and soon enough Katarina was off toward Port Jeuno. Pitter-patter pitter-patter went her foot falls across the cold hard stone walkways of Jeuno. Her Savage Gaiters didn't give her much protection from the pain of the ground, but she learned to get around that.

Katarina turned the corner to the docks just as the airship pulled in. A sigh of relief escaped her satin lips. The boards of the flooring for the airship creaked slightly under the pressure of the passengers. Everyone looked at Kat just as she ran on breathless. Soon she dropped to the ground in fatigue. One of the Tarutaru on board ran to her. She had blonde hair with orange tips. She was also in the traditional White Mage attire. "Oh my! Are you alright?" She asked looking worried.

A smile played across Katarina's lips assuring her. "I'll be fine, I'm just winded." She explained. "I'm Katarina, what's your name?" Kat asked sweetly.

"I'm Lilyuna, people call me Lil though" Lilyuna replied. "Nice name, Katarina" Lil complemented. She helped Katarina up and smiled. Her little arms moved in welcoming. "Welcome to the….S.S. um… Airship!" She joked laughing. Kat burst out laughing with a jolly tone.

"Glad to be here!" She spoke with a giggle in the tenor of her voice. Katarina peered down toward Lilyuna and smiled kindly. "Thank you for helping me!" She said just as the rich blue airship pulled crawlingly away from Port Jeuno. Just then Katarina saw one of the captain's attendants take the rope from the stairwell. Motioning for Lilyuna to follow her Kat ran up to the deck.

Lil smiled and followed Kat up to the Sun warmed upper deck. Her eyes glinted in the Sun shine. "Hey come on! The captain won't know!" She heard Kat say at the side of the colossal ship. Kat was climbing onto the narrow railing. Lil looked at Kat frightened. She took a deep breath and ran to the side trying her very best to climb on. It was in vein though.

Katarina noticed the trouble that Lil had. She held out her hand and helped Lilyuna get atop the railing. She began walking, one foot in front of the other, to the middle. Katarina sat down daintily on the exact middle. Lilyuna sat with her and they chatted until the airship landed. They ended up talking about the Shadow Lord with his dastardly deeds. Katarina invited Lil to come and exact revenge on his petty soul. She accepted and soon they started to form their tiny group.

©

Katarina walked onto Windurst's sweet smelling docks. Her first thoughts were: 'My real father came from here. I really don't even know who he is. Maybe Escard's father knows. It's not likely most male Mithra are hidden away…' Kat's train of thought ended abruptly with Lilyuna telling her to come hurry as fast at her legs could take her. Ice blue eyes looked toward the small Tarutaru off into the horizon. A sweet smile etched itself in Katarina's features. She picked up a run and followed Lil towards the cooking guild.

"I need to get some ingredients for food." She stated. Katarina nodded and told her she'd wait. Not too far away a laughing could be heard. Katarina's left ear flicked trying to decipher the wording. "Haha! It exploded on you, Raye!" Came a voice. "Oh shut up!" Followed another. Katarina knew exactly who it was that's voice rang in her ears. She walked towards the other building and opened the door.

"There you are!" She exclaimed looking at her two linkshell mates. The two Mithra looked up at Kat with humorous smiles. Raye, a Mithran warrior whom looked exactly like Kat just with a silvery tone to her hair, was covered in carrots and the shards of a water crystal were strewn across the cedar flooring. Next to her still kneeling was Sobee, her red feathered cap illuminated the fact that she was a Red Mage. Her hair was an orangeish pinkish tone that was high up and held with a ribbon. In her hand was a water crystal, but she soon put it away. "What have you two been doing?" Katarina asked in bewilderment in her voice. The poor Cooking Guild was covered in carrots and carrot broth.

"We were um…working on our cooking! Yeah, that's right!" Raye said.

"More like working on blowing Carrot Broth up…" Katarina giggled.

Lilyuna walked in with her Blessed attire on, her hair was still in its ponytail. Something was different this time, though. Following close behind her was another Tarutaru, a male. He had short, choppy, brown hair and the heavy Adaman armor. Some how he seemed familiar to Katarina, yet she didn't know why. "Kat this is my boyfriend, Chanjr." Lil spoke proudly.

Chanjr stepped forth and gave a courteous bow. "Hello!" His voice boomed slightly but faded with the sands of time.

"I am pleased to meet you Chanjr!" Katarina gave a bow herself.

"Please, my friends call me Chan. You all can call me that." He spoke. Everyone in his linkshell, in fact, called him Chan.

Lil giggled and stepped beside the Paladin Tarutaru. "We're all set!"

"Alright, I'm still waiting for another mem-" Kat started but was interrupted by another one of her friends. Vampirus stood tall and straight like any Elvaan would. He had on most of the traditional Dark Knight attire. He had on, also, a Haubergeon. Its steel shown brightly, everyone recognizes it on the spot. His silvery hair was hardly visible under his black as night helmet. Along his back rested a scythe. It was Ivory and menacing.

"Hello my friend, Vampirus! It is wonderful to see you once again!" Katarina smiled toward her long time friend. She opened her arms in welcome for him. Vampirus fell into a low and sweeping bow.

"Wonderful to see you also, Katarina" His voice was rhythmic yet strong. Just as Demian's voice is, just as strong. Katarina smiled at the thought and then spoke to her friends.

"Alright! We are all set! Let us go toward the Shadow Lord! Destiny awaits us!" With that, Lilyuna teleported them all to Xarcabard in a burst of light that illuminated from her practiced hands.

©

They arrived in the deserted, snow immersed, land of Xarcabard. Chan's unwavering eyes peered at the area. "How unwelcoming…" He commented. Raye nodded warily. Her ear twitched at the slightest of miniscule sounds of a demon. Raye hushed everyone and held them back.

"Demon, by the sounds of it, it is probably walking near us, not toward us. Watch your steps." She warned.

Lilyuna casted sneak and invisible on everyone. Sobee did the same also, she made sure everyone was alright and led the way toward the Shadow Lord's domain of Castle Zvahl Baileys.

©

Katarina climbed to the peak of a stairwell. Her eyes scanned the area around her body. "All clear" she whispered toward her comrades. They all nodded and walked up with her onto the Throne Room. All eyes gazed around them. A sense of utter terror struck them. What if they don't come out alive and well? What if the Shadow Lord beat them and they fail Vana'diel? No, it won't happen! This group couldn't let it! The Shadow Lord must parish! There's no other way!

Standing straight and tall Vampirus spoke with a booming voice to try and mask his uncertainty. "Let's move OUT! There's no time like the present to destroy our greatest foe!" They all nodded and took a deep breath. Exhaling the air they stepped into the doorway.

©

The Shadow Lord, as he was called, beckoned them to fight him. He wished for his own demise! Katarina would surely give him what he wished! "Come on! We have to kill him!" She said. Soon she was commissioning her group on orders. Everyone nodded into agreement.

Lilyuna stood in superintendence over healing and keeping everyone alive for the fight. She took her job as seriously as she could making sure Sobee never got out of hand. Of course she would, but Lil didn't mind as long as she did her job.

Sobee made sure everyone's magic was kept replenished. It just won't do if someone's magic was depleted. She tried her hardest to keep her mind on Chanjr and Vampirus, but for some reason she couldn't. Her mind kept reverting to the thought… a terrible thought, one that should never been spoken or done.

Vampirus was in charge of casting his black magic upon the unsuspecting terror that was the Shadow Lord. He swung his scythe every now and then, but still kept his concentration upon the target.

Raye kept her attacks strong and hard leading Katarina as well. She wielded her Darksteel Axe with both hands smiting hard upon the ebon skin of the Shadow Lord. She surged with all her heart and strived to beat the Shadow Lord.

Katarina, her gleaming Mythril Lance in hand, stood strong with her battle armor hugging to her figure. Her hands gave off a pale blue light as she hailed her truest friend. A dark figure rocketed from no where. He stopped short only to be seen smaller than expected. Wuffi squalled in reply to Katarina. He kept flight and glared deep into the Shadow Lord. The wyvern stanced himself to fight and made the first move.

Katarina slashed deep on the Shadow Lord and once made him falter. Her eyes stayed in constant contact with her target. It was wonderful to finally destroy her enemy once and for all. The Mithra gave a towering vault into the air and landed hard on the Shadow Lord's neck, lace first.

A wail of crippling mutilation pierced the still air around them. Though, it had not come from the Shadow Lord. Katarina plunged to the crust safely again and witnessed an ungodly sight.

Raye was kneeling on her axe with a sword protruding her back. The sword's proprietor still clutched its hilt. Katarina took a step back with a gasp. Sobee drove the Wing Sword deeper into Raye. Raye let out her last breath with a shriek of agony.

Her slaughterer extracted the sword from Raye's lifeless body. It dripped with scarlet liquid up to the hilt. Katarina cried out and crumpled to the floor in shock and grief. 


	4. Dragona: Demian's Fall

Dragona Chapter 4

The Mithra walked down the stone pathway, up towards the stairwell that led to the Count's Manor. Behind her an Elvaan woman walked, she smiled broadly, both of them did. The Mithra's silk and lace Opaline Dress shone in the bright sun. Around them the trees were decorated for Christmas for it was Christmas Eve a time for joy. Other adventurers crowded along side the path, all of them sitting to watch a special occasion. Ahead of the Mithra and Elvaan another Elvaan woman stood at the top of the stairwell, presiding over this event. There was one other on the stone, a Hume male, clothed in Paladin Artifact armor, a sword at his hip. The Hume smiled also, he was happy now more than ever.

The women finished their walk to the front of the stairs, across from the Hume. The Elvaan walked off into the grass and sat with the others, watching. The Mithra looked up at the second Elvaan and beamed. The Elvaan spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Both the Mithra and the Hume replied happily and elegantly. Soon silver rings were exchanged between the two. The Mithra's was engraved with the name "Demian" and the Hume's was engraved with "Katarina" each representing who they were wed to. The Elvaan smiled and pronounced the two husband and wife. She waved to the group, seeing her cue to leave and cast the spell Warp on herself. Katarina and Demian turned as one towards their friends, who stood and cheered while lighting fireworks. A few came in front of the two and presented wedding gifts. The newly weds accepted the gifts and cheers graciously, smiling and even laughing themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two years since Katarina has been married, her life has begun to look up for her now. Sobee had run off to a remote island after taking Raye's life and Vampirus was never heard from after the Shadow Lord, some say he gave up adventuring because of that event. Katarina joined into a new linkshell named "Unity of Valefor" after the spirit that had once been summoned long ago. Her brother, Escard, retired from adventuring for a while, but still keeps contact with his younger sister. Yaeko, Doanadan, Shovah, and the others all retired as well, but they severed all contacts with her and Escard. Also, for Katarina, she and her companion Wuffi have become strong friends and are nearly unstoppable. She has gained five of the six pieces of Artifact for the Dragoon Class and attained the sixth rank of San d'Oria.

For Demian he has joined the linkshell "Eminent Doom HQ", a group of adventurers that fight the strongest monsters in all of Vana'diel. He has become one of the strongest in the Paladin class and the Warrior class. His longtime friend and mentor, Vagnagun, is his new linkshell leader. Also, he has made many friends, but of course.. many enemies.

The two have moved into a new Mog House in Jeuno so they are both an equal distance away from their home towns. They live happily together, chatting with their friends, and going on adventures with just the two of them. Demian and Katarina have also raised chocobos at the same stable, both were yellow, Demian's was named KaiserZero and Katarina's was named LunarOrchid, the chocobos are now retired after much training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katarina sat on the Royal Bed in hers and Demian's Mog House. Their moogles were working together to clean the home up and keep the storage items safe. Wuffi slept on the end of the bed, obviously tired from fighting so much lately. The Mithra's ears drooped with worry over her husband, he had gone on a Hyper Notorious Monster event with his linkshell. Her ice blue eyes widened as she got a telepathic message, nick named tell, from Demian's linkshell leader Vagnagun. _"Kat, you...need to get over to Behemoth's Dominion, quickly. It's about Demian... The entire linkshell... You just need get over here."_ Vagnagun's voice sounded angry, sad, and shocked, all at the same time. Katarina picked up on his tone right away, starting to worry immensely. She stood abruptly, waking Wuffi from his sleep and making him grumble. "Mog, I'm leaving for a while. Demian's in trouble." She sounded grave, determined to get to the area as fast as possible. After putting on her armor, grabbing her spear, and some potions she left the home.

Katarina ran as fast as she could through the streets of the Residential Area and the stairs of Port Jeuno. She dashed through the cave to Qufim Island and out to the open land of the island itself. She brought her arms to her chest and thrust them out and away from her body. A feeling of speed over came her and Katarina took off like a bullet. For nearly half an hour she sped like that, but only got as far as the frozen lake on the island. The Mithra kept on running, the Flee's effect ebbing away.

She heard voices coming from her pearl sack, but ignored them, she had no time for the linkshell now. A pain welled in the pit of her stomach, it was worry, worry that Demian was unwell. Katarina watched as a lower skilled Galka ran from the cave mouth to Behemoth's Dominion. He was screaming something as he ran. Her cat-like ears picked up the bellow soon enough. "They are dead! All dead!" At this the Dragoon increased her speed as much as she could.

Passing through the caverns monsters stared after the distressed adventurer. Many made moves to hurt her and some even managed to slice her arms and legs, but she kept running. These monsters thought this was an odd nature, all adventurers loved to fight and kill them. They watched as the "Sky Breaker" passed through the caves and into Behemoth's Dominion.

Katarina arrived finally to the Dominion. Though, before she came to the clearing she realized that there was a Black Mage at the mouth of the cave. He had a disappointed look plastered all over his features. The Black Mage caught sight of Katarina and suddenly Warped himself out of the area. As the black and purple vortex enveloped him he took a last look at the massacre outside of the cave.

Once he left Katarina turned to walk outside, but stopped abruptly. Her hand flew to cover red lips. It looked as if an entire army of Beastmen had come to this one spot and slaughtered everyone in their path. Just ahead of her, though, was Vagnagun standing over something and holding his head in bloody hands. Katarina walked towards him and soon realized what he was standing over. "Demian?"

The sight was lurid to her. Demian lay there, motionless, all the color drained from him. In the center of his body was a bloody hole left from his gallant fight. Katarina fell to her knees at his side. Already tears stained her cheeks and streaked down like rain. "How... how did this happen?" She had a right to know, as it was her husband who was mortally wounded. Vagnagun took a deep breath an explained the whole story to her, event for event.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That just cannot be possible, Vag! Demian... He was fine just last night... h- he cannot be.." Katarina's voice was choked, a knot in her throat. Her tears streamed down her face, incapable of stopping them.  
"He is alive, but we must hurry." Vagnagun took Demian into his arms, all three of them heading to the Grand Duchy of Jeuno. They arrived in Upper Jeuno, the sloth-paced part of the city. Vagnagun sprinted into the Infirmary there. He looked to the doctor, Monberaux, who just shook his head slowly. They laid Demian on the bed in the far left room and both Katarina and Vagnagun were shooed from the vicinity.  
Monberaux worked swiftly and worked thoroughly. He sewed Demian's wounds together as he Cured him as much as he could. The assistants handed their superior bottle after bottle of mana and health elixirs. He continued to toil over Demian throughout the night in its entirety.  
That next morning, Katarina was the first person waiting outside the Infirmary. Monberaux admitted her hours after she arrived. She rushed passed the doctor and his assistants, going into her husband's room and kneeling next to him. "Darling..."

"He is fine, but we are not able to send him home yet. It seems as if he will be in a deep sleep for weeks, maybe even months." Monberaux had walked up behind her  
"I do not care! He is alive, that is all that matters. I will come here every day until he wakes."

Monberaux sighed and left her. Katarina held Demian's hand, though he didn't tighten his grip, his hand limp.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Katarina was sitting in a chair on the other side of the infirmary, looking at Demian. She had been there every day, starting from the early morning, and not leaving until Monberaux forced her out. Her thoughts wandered as she sat there, but she talked to Demian about everything. Soon she started to reminisce about the 'good old days,' remembering every moment they shared.  
Her voice was soft as she began to talk, holding back tears, but after Monberaux told her that it could bring Demian back to consciousness she spoke louder, soon she was telling him stories about them. She smiled faintly, her memories becoming more clear and pure as she said them. More than ever, though, she wanted to bring Demian back to her. Taking a deep breath, she began with her stories.  
"Darling, do you remember the first day we met..."


End file.
